scarfheroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Esther Carina/History (Anime)
Esther was born in the Old City long ago by his two abusive parents. When he was a toddler, they had decided to join Mortimer Bank Co. to continue their addiction to prescription drugs. This organization does not allow young children and will shoot them on-site. They decided to leave him behind, so Esther was abandoned on an overpass, and he searched for them in desperation for the following three years. The poor child was attacked by zombies several times in his life, but always somehow escaped their grasp before severe internal bleeding could occur. The rest of his childhood consisted of being observant of his surroundings and mapping the Old City as best he can. Weapon When Esther was only 10 years of age, he found a fallen soldier on a roof of a building in the Old City. The soldier was perched up high in the sky and was defending civilians during their escape. Esther sat next to the dead soldier and spoke his mind, telling the dead how he does not enjoy this reality and will only strive to be a guardian to others, much like the sniper did. For the rest of the evening, he analyzed the weapon on the roof and looked up at the starry night for answers. The next morning, he saw a little girl down the street. However, he knew that he would not be able to catch up to her in time but he did have a feeling that he will see her again sometime soon. Angel remained by his side, which he takes very good care of by cleaning it every 2 days.Angel#History Esther's Weapon Teenage Years When he reached the age of 13, Esther was very interested in reading stories about botany and how naturally green the world was previously. He began searching around the Old World for plant life and intact seeds to add to his private collection of them. This includes shrubs, and flowers such as roses, tulips, sunflowers, lilac, and much more. His teenage years were also an important cornerstone in his philosophy and perspective on the new world. Esther was the guardian angel for Alyssa as she was growing up, but had always remained hidden considering he never wanted to scare her away. At age 18, he finally showed her a beautiful red rose and ran off. He panicked but had the urge to tell her his insight and to remain cautious. Presently, he has yet to tell her that. Crows Debut One day, Esther had finally run out of food, room for his plants, and ammunition in his favorite apartment watchtower. He was concerned, but instantly refreshed when he saw two girls performing breathing exercises in the park nearby. He simply watched them in content on top of his rooftop, and eventually forced himself to attempt at greeting them for their connection to nature. Carly Aine and Sasha Rothschild were friendly enough to let him join them, and he found the experience very relaxing. They both invited Esther to join the Crows group. He refused at first, as he despised being a part of teams. Moments later however, he thought it would be far more wise to join for survival purposes. He was lectured by Kevin Karvington upon arrival, and brought all of his plants and university-level books. The space that all of Esther's belongings took angered Kevin, and they became rivals of sorts that same day.https://scarfheroes.com/2016/05/19/esther-carina-crows-debut/ References Category:History (Anime) pages